Don't leave
by shush child
Summary: After her sister dies, she's scared to lose everyone. Yes, Wally too. She's tired, scared, everything people thought the opposite of her. She needs the help, everything she can get to make her feel safe, confident. It comes from everyone but more from that special person that oh just happened to be there. Read! Review! Follow! Favorite! ((:
1. Chapter 1

No one's POV

"Baywatch get out of my way!"

"Try and make me."

Artemis then smirked at his choice of words. She punches Wally in the groin and runs out snickering.

"YOU'RE GOING TO DIE BLONIDE!" Wally raged

The team started snickering at this. They just couldn't get enough of their little lovers quarrel. Well, with the exception of Kaldur. He stood there horrified by his teammates manners. He still didn't get the "American" way.

"Friends, let us help Wally. He seems to be in much pain." Kaldur stated the obvious. It caused more laughter from the others. However, the Dark Knight didn't seem amused by this. He calmly came over and gave a stern to look to all of them.

"Where's Artemis?" Batman questioned looking at everyone fair in the eyes. They all stood and seemed widely alert. "In her room probably," scoffed Robin.

"She's going to get now," snickered Wally.

Artemis POV

I couldn't help but laugh at his face when she punched him in the groin. That was just too hilarious! Just then, at that moment, Batman just has to ruin it. M'gann telepathically tells her to come into the meeting room where Batman was. UGHHH. Thoughts of excuses ran through my mind. Hmm maybe I can tell Batman he tried to hug me? Nah. He tried to kiss me? AHAHAHAH over my dead body I would let him. But then decided to go with that. It seemed the most reasonable.

"Artemis." Batman said. I can hear Wally laughing.

"Look, I'm not going to apologize. He tried to kiss me!" I yelled. I was suddenly angry. Wally gets hit in the groin too much by our missions. What difference does it make? Geez Bats needs to lighten up. A LOT.

"No, its about your family." He lowered his voice. Oh. Shit. HE'S coming..

"What happened?" I quickly asked. Suddenly, worrying about my mom who was handicap by an "accident" caused by my father.

"Your father…. He killed your sister.. he found her within the 72 hours she had." He gently said..


	2. Chapter 2

Batman's POV

"No… way…. No." she whispered.. "Why?" her voice cracked. I turned away from her. This is too much for the kid. I'm pretty sure Superboy can hear us. Calculating what I should do, tell the team or wait until she does? Thoughts racing through my mind, I didn't even notice Artemis leaving till the last minute. _I should just let her tell them it's easier. Besides, I don't want my butt kicked either. _I walked to the team.

"Get into the meeting room. I need to brief you guys of your mission. Artemis will miss out for that is her mission for.. punching Kid Flash in the groin." He said. They all started leaving the room, getting ready. _I hope all of you guys are ready. _I prayed for them.

Artemis' POV

No no no no no, this can't be happening. NO! But how? Cheshire is more skilled, smarter. How? I messed up. I should have taken that call seriously! ARGHH. I started punching the work-out dummy. I'm so frustrated. This is all my fault. I tried to fight the tears. This is not the end. She picked up her bow and trained herself, for revenge.

"Hey," the unexpected voice came from behind her.

"Wally?" What? Ohh I grinned. "Your groin still hurt?" This idiot.. Hurry up and get out of here before I punch it again I thought. My face was hurting from grinning. Well, fake grinning. Red started to color in his cheeks, he then recovered from his lost pride.

"Babe, you know you can punch it and I won't die. Too bad you can't come along with us to the mission. It's an interesting one" He winked. He started walking out with his un-cool swagger of his. Wow. Just get out of here I thought. I started to train until I felt like I was being watched. I whipped my around, looking, searching for those pair of eyes who were looking at me.

"See you soon baby girl," the anonymous voice said. Instantly, I knew it was him. I aimed for the spot where the voice came from. Out came a letter fluttering from the ceiling. I ripped it open only to find 5 words on there. _Everyone you love will perish _


	3. Chapter 3

No one's POV

_Everyone you love will perish_

She crumples the paper. "No." she whispered, not even Batman would be able to hear. She paced up and down looking for a solution, a way out, freedom. That's what she wanted and that's what she'll get. She's going to kill him no matter what. She grabbed her bow and started shooting. She'll be invincible. Sticks and stones may break my bones.

"HE-LLOOOOOO? ARTEMIS?! You there?" M'gann yelled. M'gann found her literally dripping sweat, panting, looking distracted.

Artemis looked up, "Oh hey. Back from your mission already? It's been like, only two hours since you left." She stated. M'gann just stared at her. "What, you okay?"

M'ganns POV

Artemis looked up, "Oh hey. Back from your mission already? It's been like, only two hours since you left." Wait, what? It's 4 in the morning. It's been 8 hours since we left I thought. That's just so weird.

"What, you okay?" Artemis questioned.

"Artemis, are YOU okay? Its been 8 hours since we've left. It's already 4." I cautiously told her. I knew her temper flared like the sun. She blinked.

"Oh really? Whoa, time flies fast. Wow. Then I'm going to sleep," she grabbed her bow and arrows. I looked at her skeptically. This isn't the earth sister I knew something's wrong. Maybe I should look through her memories. I must have had that questioning look or something. Artemis laughed. "M'gann I'm okay, don't you dare trying to go in my head," she said teasingly. She walked out.

Atermis' POV

I walked out, making sure I told the Dark Knight what happened. I so do not want to get in trouble if he finds out. I made a bee line for Batman. But OF COURSE the idiot just HAD to be there. His faced stuffed with M'ganns cookies, and milk in his hand.

He swallowed, "Hey babe."

I cocked my hip and raised my eyebrows clearly saying "you're an idiot get out of my way before my foot leaves a footprint on your face" look. He gulped.

"Are you going to get out of the way or not, Kid idiot?" I was now and forever annoyed by him. I will never like him. I can't believe everyone thinks we're the perfect match. No just no.

"Aw babe, you miss me that much?" He winked giving me one of those cute smiles that haunt me in my dreams. Wait what? Did I just say his smile was cute?


	4. Chapter 4

Artemis' POV

I was angry, confused. Heck, I felt like I needed to hug someone, anyone. I walked into the kitchen finding M'gann there. "Where's Connor? I asked. She turned around cooking something that looked like it was to give someone cancer with all the burnt thingys.

"Oh, he's at the Kent's farm today, they're bonding." She said happily turning back to whatever she was charring to death. "Mmm." I said in response again lost in my thoughts.

Cautiously she turned giving me her whole attention this time asking what I desperately wanted to hear, "Artemis are you ok? You've been… distracted lately, yesterday you didn't even fight with Wally when we came back." I sighed when she mentioned Wally's name. Out of all people I had to…. Fall for the biggest idiot ever. But he hated me, and I "hated" him too. I felt my eyes watering. No. I have to protect him, _all of them._ I have to stay strong I told myself. Realizing, that M'gann was waiting for an answer, I turned my attention to her. I ran to her giving her a big hug, tired of everything. I don't know exactly remember what happened the few _hours _later.

M'gann's POV

Artemis suddenly rushed at me giving me an unexpected hug. I was surprised. I returned back her hug and felt warm tears on my back. I panicked. My earth sister is crying? I put her at arm's length only to see her sobbing, no, crying _hysterically_. Her body shaking with every tear that came out. It truly broke my heart. I started crying too, I didn't know why. I needed Connor… Artemis needed everyone. I telepathically told everyone to come to the cave as quick as they can, telling them it was an emergency. "What happened sweetcheeks," Wally asked

"Shut up Wally." Connor said

Robin probably cackled, "On my way."

"For what is the problem?" Kaldur asked

"JUST GET YOUR BUTTS HERE" I raged/panicked. Artemis was out cold but still crying, tears leaking out. It broke my heart too much. "Just get here," I said. softly I added, "Hurry" I shut my eyes my own tears coming. "Hurry." I whispered.

No one's POV

All of them stared at the sleeping girl. Wondering how to interpret this situation. The bravest, coolest, calmest out of all of them was crying in her SLEEP. They all watched, wondering. Just plain out wondering, what on earth happened? They watched, paced up and down, until finally, someone broke the silence and it wasn't from the team, it was from the one who was supposed to keep the secrets, not expose them.

_**Hi! So I'm really depressed about the 5 reviews thing… I wanted to quit honestly, I admit im really pessimistic about things… Until someone made my day by following and favoriting it today :D I wish I had more reviews )): until next time? Maybe .-. I hope I get more reviews? **_


	5. Chapter 5

No one's POV

Batman stood in the shadows, observing all of their rather shocked expressions. He watched, stood, thought until finally he stepped out of the shadows. Hesitating, "You know Artemis has a lot of secrets," he said gruffly. They all shipped their heads to the sound of his voice. They stared and stared waiting for some answers. The answers never came, they still waited expectantly. Batman looked at their bewildered expressions, he sighed, "All right, get your butts into the meeting room, I'll meet you in 10. I'll have Black Canary take care of Artemis." Like any ninja, he disappeared.

M'gann sniffed, "I-I don't want to leave Artemis by herself. She'll-" her sentence was never finished. Black Canary was mysteriously already there.

"M'gann I'll take care of her. Go with the rest of the team and get de-briefed of the situation Artemis is in." Black Canary gave a curt nod to Aqualad. Taking his que, he spoke up, "Black Canary is right, we should all get debriefed and try to help her." Superboy swooped down and picked up M'gann. She tried to put up a fight but it didn't work. She gave up and started crying, with Connor there to comfort her.

Robin's POV

Well this is certainly whelming. I knew about Artemis, in fact you can just say I know _everything_ about her. Her past life, her present life, everything. Still, I was whelmed by the girl that was _hugging_ M'gann yet, knocked out cold crying in her sleep. I glanced at Wally, he already looked like utter crap I dare say. We all started walking down the halls after M'gann was picked up by "_teenage hottie." _ I finally spoke up, " Wally you look like crap." Speaking out my mind.

"Shut up Boy Wonder," he growled. Wow. This is going to be such a fun night. I smirked.

"Hmm… worrying about the girl that you so happened to hate?" I teased him, breaking the tension. Everyone gave a nervous laugh. Even M'gann, who finally stopped crying.

"Shut your mouth Wonder. Before I do it for you." He was officially pissed off. Gosh, who knows why but it was funny. I started cackling, I couldn't stop, it was amusing you can say. Moments passed before I stopped. Oh goodie, we're here. Before we went in M'gann all stopped us, "Have any on you guys seen Artemis like that? Or is this the first for everyone?"

"Nope." I replied

Connor shook his head.

"No this is my first." Aqualad confirmed

Wally paused, shook his head and walked in.

Batman's POV

I waited, I was always early. I heard Robin laughing with the team. That's strange I though. I thought this would take a huge toll on all of them. Mostly Wally. They all walked in. Excellent.

Nobody's POV

Batman stood waiting till everyone took their seats. All of them had pale faces except for Robin. Who knows "everything." Batman cleared his throat and started where it all began, determined for them to end everything for the sake of Artemis and the sake of all of them.

_**Hola! Whale~ I had a huge brain fart. This is all I can come up with right now. But I was encouraged by some of the reviews I got. Ohmygosh, I love all of y'all 333 I'm serious. I honestly think.. its turning out great :D but now I just have to come up with more ideas. Yay. Anyone have ideas? Tell me! Heheh thanks and until the next chapter, see ya! ;D **_


	6. Chapter 6

No one's POV

Batman spoke, "Everyone will shut up until I'm done talking. Including Wally. No attitude, no remarks. So shut up." They all stared not giving a #$%^ about his warnings. They just wanted to know so they can _try_ and help out.

He cleared his throat, "Artemis is a double agent for us. She's been working on both sides, the Shadows and the league." Everyone was startled wondering how she had such connections to get in but still remained silent waiting for more. Batman spoke the silent question, "Artemis is the only with connections with the Shadows because her father… is Sportmaster and her sister is Cheshire." M'gann gasped, in fact all of them were shocked to hear this. "But… last week, Cheshire was murdered by her own father, Sportsmaster. That's all I'm telling you because that's all I know…. For now." He turned with that annoying cape of his.

Robin's POV

OK. So I take it back, I DID NOT know about her sister dying. I suddenly felt terrible. I looked around the room only quick enough to see KF running out of the room to gosh who knows where, Kaldur… looked like Kaldur with his cool swag of his, M'gann crying on Superboy's shoulder who looked like he wanted to punch a hole in the wall _again. _ I walked out, pulling a "Batman" stunt. And just waited till the archer woke up with answers.

Wally's POV

What the heck? WHAT THE HECK?! It was a perfect day, no fights with Artemis (thank goodness), eating M'ganns cookies, no mission, and alas, I was at home. Then noooo, M'gann just HAD to call us in only for us to see a crying Artemis who was by the way, knocked out. Actually, it wasn't green cheeks fault so why was I blaming everything on her? I stopped, I looked around my surroundings having no idea where I was. Well, whatever. I sat down and just looked out where the ocean was. I wonder how it was in Atlantis… Blue crystal waters, peace, yet it wasn't suited for a person like me. My thoughts started to travel back to Artemis.. Her blonde hair, cool demeanor of hers, her gray eyes, everything that I knew about her. Well I _thought _I knew her but do I really?

"ARGH!" I grabbed a rock and threw it out into the ocean, I was so frustrated. Why? It's the devil we're talking about. Suddenly remembering Robins words "Wally you look like crap." Do I really? I looked fine at first didn't I? This is all Artemis' fault! Making everyone worry about her, why did she keep it to herself anyways? We were a team….. I think. This is all so confusing! Like what the heck…. I need some answers, and I need them soon, I began to back track to the cave.. Once I arrived, I noticed that it was all of a sudden filled with screams of… joy? Or maybe terror? I couldn't tell, I just ran as fast as I could as a West.

_**Hey guys! Sooo. Usually I'm not allowed to use my laptop on the weekdays but shhh my parents don't have to find out. Hahah that's why I don't usually update on weekdays but I'll try! Hm~~ the de-briefing with Batman was really short, sorry D; but you guys should really give me ideas and I'll take them in consideration! And "as a West" umm Wally West like Barry Allen West. Sooo yuppp. Ah review! And don't forget to give me some ideas! Thanksss! Until, the next. **_


	7. Chapter 7

No one's POV

She kicked, screamed, yelled, thrashed, screaming in her own sleep. They watched her as it happened. They didn't know what was happening and didn't know how to stop it. Kid Flash ran in with the speed force which was really dangerous. He was panting and looking round ready to fight until he saw Artemis. He breathed in and called the speed force back in. Kid Flash slowly walked to everyone watching the worst case scenario happen. Superboy punched the wall and started to walk out. For a clone, even screaming on a roller coaster ride hurt his ears _a lot. _M'gann didn't know what to do, go after her *ahem* boyfriend or stay with her Earth sister who seemed in so much pain. M'gann then came up with an idea she telepathically connected everyone.

"_Guys what are we going to do? It's not like we can call BC every time she screams." M'gann questioned_

"_Patience M'gann, we just need to wait it out. We can't help her she's in her own nightmare." Kaldur stated calmly._

"_WE CANT HELP HER? IS IT BECAUSE HER FAMILY CAME FROM A LINE OF ASSAISINS? IS-"_

"_No… WE can't because shes UNCONSIOUS," Robin retorted. "Hey get KF in here he probably cares the most. He just can't figure it out yet." He laughed._

"…_k KF is in." M'gann said glumly_

"_Aw babe turn that frown upside down," he said cheekily. _

_Superboy growled in his head, "Kid stand down before I throw you down like a rag doll." Kid Flash gulped. _

"_Violence is not the answer," Kaldur scolded. _

"_Hey M'gann are you ok?" Superboy asked, obviously concerned. She slapped her forehead, "HELLO MEGAN." Catching everyone offguard. _

"_I can mentally go into her mind and look at what she's having nightmares about. In fact, I think I can bring all of us if you want," she offered._

"_I'm in." Wally quickly responded_

"_Take me too," Robin said in a singsong voice._

"_As well as me," Kaldur said_

"_Fine." Superboy grumbled _

"_Great!" within a flash they were in her mind startled to see what was happening_

_**Hai! So I learned not to update on weekdays apparently no one's on during weekdays. So I guess I'll just be updating mostly on Sundays and I guess Saturdays sometimes. Today with an exception. Hehe So does anyone watch Supernatural? Omg tell me whats happening! Don't forget to review and leave your honest opinions.. tell me what to fix. Kayy bye!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Wally's POV

I mentally slapped myself when I said I would go in her dreams, I felt like I was intruding her mind but I needed answers, _we_ need answers.

~~~Into Artemis' mind~~~~

"Stop it Daddy! I'll be good. I'll be good! Don't hurt me!," she begged.

"YOU DON'T BEG. YOU WORTHLESS GIRL, DON'T SCREAM, DON'T CRY." he yelled. He started kicking the little girl, then picked her up and threw her at the wall then started kicking the crap out of her again.

I turned my attention to "Daddy" he had a mask which looked like a younger Sportsmaster. I ran in to help her, but M'gann stopped me and just pointed signaling me to watch. The little girl had long dirty blond hair mangled with dried blood and dirt, her stormy gray eyes, everything reminded me of the present day Artemis. "YOUR WORTHLESS, YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT. IF YOUR GOING TO FIGHT DO IT THE RIGHT WAY." he raged. He kicked her own final time, spat at her and left leaving her bleeding to death. She instantly curled into a ball and started to shiver. It startled me, I thought she would start crying like any other girl that was abused. _"Don't scream, don't cry" _ I remembered him saying. Huh no wonder.

Then the scene shifted, showing a more grown version of her. This time she put up a fight. She did a bunch of flips that maybe even Robin hasn't even perfected. She managed to land kick but other than that she was again getting beat up.

Sportsmaster started laughing, "Good girl, now you can join the league brats within a few years." He left her there bruised and bloodied. She hauled herself up into a corner and just sat there looking aimlessly around, a vacant look on her face.

She whispered looking up, "help me." She then collapsed.

M'ganns POV

I watched in horror as we skimmed through her memories. Especially when she was merely 8 years old, bloodied and bruised from "training." I just couldn't help wonder how she lived through these memories every-day. I'm not sure if anyone else felt it but I could feel her feelings pouring out, it was horrible. Every memory we went through, every nightmare was her getting beaten up and h-her father beating her up. Then there was this present one, of her in the training the night she wasn't allowed to go on the mission. She was over-working herself, I can sense her thinking shooting every target. It was actually scary watching.

"s_ee you soon baby girl," a haunting voice said. She whipped her head around and shot where the voice came from only hitting a letter which she ripped open, Everyone one you love will perish. _

I gasped when I saw the letter, then feeling a strong emotion from her, she was being strong for _us _not herself, _us._ I felt my eyes tearing up. Everything she's done was for all of us, not her. She was trying to protect us from him.

~~~Back in reality~~~

No One's POV

"Well that was whelming." Robin said

"I-I cant believe her father did that to her! Did you guys feel her emotions too? She wanted to protect us!" yelled M'gann

"Yes, now that we know of the situation we may be able to help." Kaldur said.

"Ughh, w-what happened? Why am I in the Medic Bay" groaned a rasping voice from behind them, Artemis. M'gann gasped.

"She needs water! Get her some water! Wally!" M'gann said frantically. Within a flash he was there with a glass of water. M'gann grabbed it and gave it to Artemis. "Are you ok Artemis?" M'gann asked.

Her gray eyes swept the room observing the little circle around her until she finally said something, "Ugh my head hurts a little bit. Besides that, will someone please tell me what's going on?" asked Artemis.

_**Hola! Thanks for reading! Until next Saturday! :DD**_


	9. Chapter 9

No one's POV

_Her gray eyes swept the room observing the little circle around her until she finally said something, "Ugh my head hurts a little bit. Besides that, will someone please tell me what's going on?" asked Artemis._

Wally started, "I'll tell you what's wrong. You-"

"Shut up Wally." Superboy said.

"But-"

"Shut up." He growled.

Wally remained for a second before he ran out. "Woah, so Wally's finally shut up I see. Am I dead? Or is this real?" Artemis said jokingly. She caught herself and looked at everyone. "Wait, I am alive right? Or am I like in some weird telepathy thing?"

M'gann got the nerve to say something, "No Artemis. Why-" Someone cleared their throat in the background, it was Batman.

This is when Kaldur stepped in, "M'gann, Superboy, leave this to Robin, Batman and I. Please look for Kid Flash and see if he's ok." M'gann looked as if she were going to say something but thought the better of it and left with Superboy. She glanced back one more time and quickly hid in Superboy's chest not wanting to let Artemis see her crying.

"Okkkkkk?" Artemis stretched out. "What happened? Why am I in the Medic Bay?"

"Well for starters, Wally was totally whelmed the whole time. Did you get a good look at him? Nah, nevermind that, I have pictures of him. You wanna see? He looks like cra- poop." Robin quickly said. Kaldur gave him a menacing look, the Shut-up-before-batman-kills-us-look. Robin cleared his throat and stood in his rightful position next to Batman.

This time Batman spoke, "They've been de-briefed on your situation and would like to help out."

Artemis gave a blank expression until her face darkened taking the words in that Batman had just said. "NO! BATMAN I THOUGHT WE AGREED TO NOT LET THEM INTO MY FAMILY AFFAIRS UNTIL I THOUGHT IT WAS RIGHT TO TELL THEM!"

"Well, technically, I already knew a few days after you were recruited for Young Justice." Robin said. Praying it would work, "Besides, what's the biggie? We can help out"

Kaldur nodded, "Indeed we can help. Artemis why didn't you tell us? You know you can trust us."

Artemis gave a bitter laugh, "Yeah right, when you guys already suspect me as the mole, you'd think I tell you my history?" She started to get up. She grunted and gave them a glare, "Why does it feel like I'm going to throw up? Did you guys hit me in the head?"

"UM.. You were having a nightmare and we went into your mind just to see what you were having a nightmare about? Haha?" Robin said

Up until that moment it looked like a demon escaped from hell, "YOU DID WHAT? HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF PRIVACY? WE NEVER GO INTO YOUR FUCKING MIND AND LOOK IN THERE, DO WE?"

Robin gulped, he turned around to Batman seeking help but he was nowhere to be found, "Shit." He muttered.

Artemis sighed, "Look, mind your own business, it's really none of your business. We all have Daddy issues. Nothing less, family issues. SO. Stay. Out. Of . It." She warned, she spun on her heel and was out of the door.

**_Sorry for the language! Ok ok I had a car wash today and it was really fun! Hahah updates tmrw or tonight! Mwah. Thanks loves xoxoxo_**


	10. Chapter 10

Artemis' POV

STUPID. STUPID. STUPID. I'm so stupid! I just put a freaking burden on all of them. I stormed into the training room. I started punching the mannequin dummy in front of me. Why did I have to collapse? Furthermore, cry? Ughhhh what the heck is wrong with me? I stopped and looked up. _Please god, if you're up there, can't you take pity on me? _ I was practically begging. I just stared up at the ceiling, looking for a sign or something! I sighed exasperatedly. I had a major headache. Why now? Why can't it be next year? When I retire or something? SLAM. I jumped now alert, I turned around arrow notched and such. I froze at the sight of him. At the same time, he saw me. I sighed. Oh brother, God this isn't the sign I was hoping for..

He started, "YOU. Out of all people, I see you! Why-"

I cut him off, "Shut up Wally, you aren't exactly who I want to see either. So go get your own training room before I kick you in the groin again. Or should it be your face this time?" To me, it didn't seem like he didn't care. He ran, a blur of yellow and red to me, "What the fuc-?" This time I was cut off.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US? FOR GODSAKE, WE CAN HELP YOU. WE'RE A TEAM AREN'T WE? YOU JUST CAN'T DO IT YOURSELF! THE LAST TIME YOU TRIED FIGHTING SPORTS-"

Now I was irritated, "Don't you dare say his name here Wally. Don't you dare," I growled "You have no right to yell at me. Don't you ever think that there was a time where I wanted to run up and tell all of you my problems? IT'S A GODDAMNED BURDEN FOR ALL OF YOU GUYS. Didn't you see my past? I was trained to KILL Wally. KILL. I was sent here to KILL ALL OF YOU!"

"Then why didn't you do it already? Do it right now. You have a goddamned good shot." He grabbed my hand and arrow and put it on his heart. "Do it right now," he said softly. My eyes began to water. I stood there conflicted. This guy, out of all people I fell in love with him now I'm given a chance to kill him like my original plan. If I did, _he_ would leave me alone. My mom alone for now. I clenched my bow and instead, I swept him off his feet and laid on top of him.

"Should I Wally? Should I? I can right here and I'll do it like this. Me on top of you" I said hoping he would take the bait and forget the whole argument. I prayed hoping it worked.

"Artemis," he said softly, "You being on me won't help you right now." _Darn it. _He must've saw it in my eyes or the idiot just go smarter. _God freaking dammit. _Then in less than a second I was the one pinned down and he was on top of me.

I cursed, "Wally get the hell off of me." I started struggling.

"Geez Artemis, will you stop struggling?" This is why you can't kill me, or anyone else. You. Don't. Have. The. Guts," he said it very slowly. I grit my teeth and growled.

"Ha-ha very funny. Me? I was trained to kill without hesitation, trained to end all of yours lives in a second." I said coldly.

He sighed, "Really Artemis? You could have killed me just a few minutes ago and yet here I am. Just admit it, you can't kill us. Do you think you can kill us?"

I started, "I-"

He interrupted, "That was a rhetorical question. You just can't now stick with it. Just let us help you, we can do it together." That angered me those words carelessly thrown at me.

"Woah now, I see we have a bad ass over here don't we? Get off me. You still don't get it Wally, you never will." I was getting tired of this. "Get off me and stop playing with me," I growled.

He started laughing bitterly, "Playing with you Artemis? Are you freaking kidding me? Get a grip. We're a team for god's sake, we're TEAM MATES. I'm not the only one mad at you, we all are. You held your feelings in when all of us spilled out our feelings. You cared about us when there was no one. We all want to help Artemis. Believe it or not, I want to help."

I was shocked at his words but I quickly got over it, "Get the freak off me Wally or do I have to say it again?"

"Really now Artemis? What can I do to make you believe me? Why won't you let us help?" he said. Tired of everything.

"Well for starters get off me then leave me alo- mmph!" I felt a set of warm lips on mine, it was rough and desperate yet it felt so right on my lips.. Oh gosh what am I saying? Once his lips were off mine I was shocked.

"Will you believe me now? I want to help gosh! Can't you see Artemis?! Tell me you believe me now. I lo-" He was cut off by the intercom.

"Team, meet in the meeting room in five I have a mission." Batman said. I sighed and looked up his green eyes holding mine. I decided to say something, "Baywatch, get off me and save those words AFTER I get even with him.. Or when_ we_ get even with him." I just so tired of fighting everything, the feelings I had for him, my family issues, just everything. He got off me and I quickly left but not quick enough he was suddenly by me taking my hand. I tensed up and relaxed after a few seconds. I wish everyday was like this. "I wish," I whispered.

_**Wassup. Making up for all the days I missed. I've just been so busy with my Spanish class. Anyone wanna teach me Spanish? Tell me if its good or not. Please? C'mon guys**_

_** readingisdabest I LOVE YOU SO MUCH you've been such a good supporter! Thank you!**_


End file.
